The present invention relates generally to valance brackets, and more particularly to a novel valance support bracket which may be readily releasably mounted on a headrail or guide channel such as employed in horizontal or vertical venetian blinds.
Venetian blinds of both the horizontal and vertical louver styles conventionally employ an elongated headrail or guide channel which is generally supported in a horizontal position from a support surface such as a horizontal header above a window, a vertical wall, or a horizontal ceiling surface. The headrail or guide channel may be rectilinear or curved and generally supports and conceals an operating mechanism which in turn supports and enables manipulation of louvers such that, in the case of horizontal louvers, the louvers may be rotated about their longitudinal axes and selectively raised and lowered, while in the case of vertical louvers, the operating mechanism enables both rotation of the louvers about their vertical longitudinal axes and traverse along the headrail between open and closed blind positions. Because the headrail or guide channel and the associated connections of the louvers to the headrail supported louver operating mechanism generally detract from the desired appearance of the overall venetian blind assembly, it is a common practice to mount a valance along the exposed surface of the headrail so as to conceal the headrail and louver connections and thereby present more aesthetically pleasing appearance. The valance is generally secured to the headrail by a plurality of valance support brackets which are mounted in spaced relation on the headrail. Ideally, the valance support brackets enable relatively simple releasable attachment to the headrail by an installer at the job site without need for special tools or the like.